


Summer Nights

by as_with_a_sunbeam



Series: Modern AU [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Night in the Bedroom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_with_a_sunbeam/pseuds/as_with_a_sunbeam
Summary: Eliza spends her birthday on the beach in the sun with her little family. But then, after the sun goes down...oh, those summer nights.__Sort of a sweet and smutty combo
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Modern AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Summer Nights

A mighty splash caught Eliza’s attention as she finished smearing sunscreen over her shoulders and chest for the third time that day. Pip surfaced over a shallow wave, sputtering and laughing all at once. Angelica had already clambered up her father for her turn, her feet braced against his stomach as he counted, “One, two, three!” Alexander then tossed her easily into the water near her brother, creating another mighty splash.

Eliza buried her feet further into the sand as she watched the happy scene with a grin. A low whine from Alex drew her gaze, and she couldn’t help laughing at the sight of him struggling to squeeze up the bottom of his nearly melted freeze-pop. The green juice from the treat had dribbled down his mouth and onto his white t-shirt.

“Here, sweetie,” she said, squeezing the skinny plastic tube until the last of the green ice was accessible at the top. Alex sucked loudly, drawing up more of the juice. When the last of the green liquid disappeared, he tossed the plastic aside to reclaim his shovel and pail. She collected the wrapper with the rest of the trash as she watched him toddle off towards the hole he’d been digging in the sand.

The smell of charcoal smoke floated down on the breeze from the picnic area nearby a little while later. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of hot dogs and burgers sizzling on a grill. Dinner time was fast approaching with the sinking sun, and they’d all worked up an appetite. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called, “Five more minutes!”

Alex looked unmoved by the announcement, but the other three gave a disappointed grumble. Pip pulled his water goggles back over his eyes and sank down beneath the waves once more, while Angelica bounced over to Alexander, intent on being tossed again. Alexander flung her into the water twice more before he herded them out of the water towards her.

“I don’t want to go,” Pip said sourly as he marched over to her, his feet kicking sand all over the beach blanket.

“We’ll come back tomorrow,” Alexander promised. “We’re here all week.”

Eliza wrapped a towel around Angelica’s narrow shoulders and handed another over the Pip. “It’s getting late,” she added. “We need to have dinner and get ready for bed. Alex!”

The little boy glanced back at her over his shoulder. She motioned for him to come. He turned back to his hole.

“See, this is what I get for naming a kid after you,” she said, looking at her husband.

“Hey,” he said with mock offense before offering, “I’ll get him.”

“Thank you.” 

They loaded up the little red wagon with their cooler, beach blanket, and three sun drunk, sleepy children. Angelica pitched a fit at Eliza’s attempt to put her shoes on while her feet were still covered in sand but calmed when Eliza allowed her to ride home barefoot instead. The walk up to her father’s beach house was mercifully short.

“I’ll throw some hot dogs on the grill while you bathe the little monsters,” Alexander said. She pecked him on the lips in thanks.

The bathroom floor was carpeted with sand by the time the children were clean. She dressed them in their pajamas, having learned from experience that once they got some food in them, they’d all be out like a light. A boom of thunder cracked across the sky when Alexander scooted through the backdoor with a tray of hot dogs.

“It’s raining,” he announced. “We came back just in time.”

“I’m hungry, Daddy,” Pip said.

“Me too,” Angelica said.

“Well, that’s good, ‘cause I have dinner.”

“I don’t want a hot dog, Daddy. I want cake.”

“Geli!” Pip and Alexander both shouted.

The little girl clasped her hand over her mouth and looked wide eyed at Eliza. “Sorry.”

“Cake?” Eliza asked with a smirk.

“Well, I guess it wasn’t much of a surprise. Of course I was going to make a cake for your birthday,” Alexander said, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

Sad to say, she’d nearly forgotten it was her birthday. The days had blurred together on their vacation, and she’d had no inkling of special arrangements being made for today. “When did you do that?”

“Made it last night,” Alexander said. “After you went to bed. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, your favorite.”

“You’re the best,” she said, grinning up at him.

“So, can we have cake?” Angelica asked hopefully.

“After dinner,” Eliza said.

They ate quickly, all hungry from the day spent out in the sun. When they’d devoured their food, Alexander disappeared into the kitchen, and emerged guarding lit candles on a cake with his palm. “Happy birthday to you,” he began to sing, Pip and Angelica quick to join in. The two children shouted “dear Mama” at the same time Alexander sang “dear Eliza,” causing an amusing tangle of sounds that made her laugh.

A small box materialized on the table beside her cake as she ate, and she shook her head at her husband, amazed he’d arranged for all this without her noticing. She opened the gift, a new charm for the bracelet he’d given her when Pip was born—a little heart with her birthstone. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she said sincerely.

Soon after, little Alex very nearly face planted into his cake, so exhausted from their day at the beach. “Bedtime, I think,” Eliza noted, nodding towards the baby to bring the scene to Alexander’s attention. “Can you manage? I’d like a bath myself.”

“I suppose,” he said with a great sigh, then a wink.

She turned off into the bathroom while Alexander herded the little ones towards their room. Using a towel, she attempted to sweep the floor of the excess sand. She could still hear Alexander in the other room, letting the children help pick out a story. As she filled the bath with water and twisted her hair up, she heard Alex pipe up over Alexander’s reading.

“Do the voices, Papa,” Alex insisted.

“I am doing the voices,” Alexander said.

“Do them better.” Then the little boy broke out in a peel of laughter that could only mean Alexander had tickled him.

She laughed, too, grinning, and lowered herself into her hot bath. The warm, soapy water felt like heaven, though she shifted uncomfortably at the sand residue beneath her. Wiping her hand under her to push away the sand, she relaxed back with a sigh, her toes splayed out and her eyes closed.

“I think they’re out,” Alexander announced a little later, when she’d finished her bath. He’d slipped into the bathroom just as she was pulling her nightgown over her head.

“All that sun? A twenty-one-gun salute wouldn’t wake them.”

“Good,” Alexander said, pausing behind her, his lips pressing against her neck. “Because once I’ve showered, I have a few surprises in store for the birthday girl.” His hands wandered over her belly and up towards her breasts, touch teasingly light, before he pulled away.

She moaned, a fire igniting low in her stomach at his touch.

He’d already shucked off his bathing suit and t-shirt by the time she’d turned around. His outline was visible behind the shower curtain, where he stood soaping himself up. She considered stepping out to wait for him, but then smirked, and impulsively stole the towel hanging on the rack by the shower. Lowering herself onto the closed toilet lid, she waited.

The shower spray turned off within a few minutes, and a dripping hand reached out, feeling for the now empty rack. When his palm grazed only metal, his head poked out, his eyes barely opened as water dripped down his face. “Eliza.”

“What?”

“My towel.”

“It’s right here.” She pointed helpfully to the towel on the sink beside her.

He growled playfully as he shoved the curtain aside and stepped out, water pooling over the tile floor around him. Her eyes raked over him appreciatively in the time it took for him to retrieve the towel to dry himself. “Enjoying the show?”

“Oh, yes.”

He shook his head at her as he dried his limbs quickly and tied the towel around his waist. “I’ll get you for that.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Absolutely.”

She bit her lip in anticipation.

Grabbing her hand, he tugged her after him into their bedroom and locked the door behind them. His hands ran over her again, tickling down her spine as he leaned in close. “Ready for that surprise, my angel?”

“Mm, more than ready.” 

“Close your eyes.”

She squeezed them shut, smiling broadly as she waited for whatever her husband had in store. He’d moved away from her, and she could hear him rifling through a drawer nearby. When he came back, she felt a thin silky cloth being tied over her eyes.

“Is that a tie?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What did you bring a tie for? Did you think we’d have a formal day at the beach?”

“Maybe.”

“Super lawyer, ready to suit up at a moment’s notice,” she teased.

“Shush,” he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. 

His kisses turned hot and urgent, his tongue dancing around hers expertly as his hands ran down over her hips. She clutched at his bare shoulders, urging him closer to her. Her fingers ran through his hair, still damp from the shower.

His hands wandered down to her backside, squeezed, then adjusted to a firmer grip as he lifted her up. She laughed, surprised, holding him tighter as he carried her over to their bed. The mattress bounced under her as she landed against the pillows.

He climbed onto the bed beside her, his weight a gentle pressure as he leaned over her, his tongue slipping easily back into her mouth. She moaned with pleasure, running her hands down along his chest, his stomach, his hips. The towel had disappeared at some point, she noticed. “You’re ahead of me in undressing,” she said. “And I can’t even see to enjoy it.”

“I told you I’d get you for that little trick with my towel.”

She pouted, eliciting an amused laugh from him.

“Don’t worry, my angel. You don’t need to see,” he promised, voice low.

He adjusted over her, his hands moving down to tease at her nipples again through her thin nightgown. His path kept moving down, and down, until she could feel his hands on her knees, adjusting her legs to the sides. She followed his directions, peering through the thin sliver of space the tie didn’t cover to watch him as he adjusted himself in between her legs.

He slid her nightgown up over her thighs, his touch feather light. “Lift up,” he directed, and when she did so, he rolled her underwear down, ever so slowly, the material tickling as it passed her knees.

His fingers brushed over her newly exposed flesh, and his knuckles pressed down in just the right place. She moaned again. He rocked his knuckles from side to side in a steady rhythm. God, how she loved his hands.

She whimpered when his hand moved away from her, aching for him. “Alexander.”

“Shh,” he hushed, voice muffled as he bent low over her.

She shivered with pleasure when she felt his lips against her. His tongue easily replaced his fingers, hot and firm with just the right amount of pressure. She gasped and closed her eyes as she fought not to buck her hips.

Those who liked to tell her that her husband had a talented tongue didn’t know the half of it.

She ran one of her own hands over her breast and stomach, the other reaching down to pet Alexander’s damp hair. He worked diligently and effectively, kissing and pressing and nuzzling in turns. When she felt just on the precipice, she said breathily, “I need you.”

With a last, delicious lick, he adjusted over her again, his erection pressing against her as he maneuvered himself into place. Her hips rose to meet him as he pushed inside her at last, his arms on either side of her as he fell into a rhythm.

She was so close to a climax, and she bucked against him to encourage him to go faster. When he kept the same, maddening rhythm, she shifted, kissing him. “Over,” she demanded. They rolled to the side in tandem. She settled atop him, sitting up as she pushed desperately against him.

Her whole body quivered, and pure pleasure overtook her. She felt him find his release a heartbeat after her. Collapsing down onto his chest, she held him, spent. They were both panting, his chest working up and down under her. Rain still pattered against the window, a relaxing white noise that added to the atmosphere of the languid, warm afterglow.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, pushing the tie away from her eyes as she adjusted her head to look up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He smirked. “And that was only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request on tumblr to write some hamliza smut. I'm not sure how successful it was, given how fluffy it started in the beginning. I can't seem to write hamliza without a good amount of fluff and humor mixed in :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback always very much appreciated!


End file.
